mario_the_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 153: Mario goes on Vacation
"Mario goes on Vacation" is the 153th Episode of Season 3, can you guess what Mario does in this episode? Plot Summary Mario decides to take a break from all this random and wacky shit and decides to take a vacation in Isle Delfino, Bowser takes wind of this and attempts to take over the Mushroom Kingdom while his greatest adversary is on vacation. Transcript (Cue OP) (Mario is seen going on his daily misadventures) Mario: Ahh..I just-a love traps! Mario: But now that I-a think about it, I could use a vacation! (Mario is seen going on his laptop checking for suitable vacation locations) Mario: Isle Delfino looks nice, I'm-a go there! (Suddenly, a Koopa Troopa is seen spying on Mario and runs back to Bowser's castle) Koopa Troopa: Boss! Mario is going on vacation! Bowser: He is? Perhaps I could use this to my advantage and take over the Mushroom Kingdom! BWAHAHAHAHAH! (A fly is seen going into Bowser's throat and he then chokes) Koopa Troopa: Are you okay sir? Bowser: Yeah...fucking flies, man. (Cut to Mario chatting with some of his friends) Mario: Alright-a everyone, I'm-a going on vacation, and since I naturally don't want Bowser to-a fuck everything up, I'm gonna ask some of you to make sure he doesn't. Sonic, you-a guard the castle, Banjo, you-a help Sonic in case he gets distracted....you know-a why...Kirby, you-a guard Toad Town, Geno, you-a look after Bowser's castle so he doesn't-a try to sneak out. Godzilla, you-a guard outside Toad Town Sonic: You can count on me! Banjo: I won't fai- Kazooie: WE. Banjo: We won't fail you, Mario! Guh huh! Kirby: Poyo! Geno: I'll do what I can. Godzilla: Sure, I guess... Mario: Okay, goodbye-a everyone! (Mario is seen flying the Mariocopter to Isle Delfino) Sonic: ...what now. Banjo: We should probably guard the castle. Geno: And I'll make sure Bowser doesn't try to invade us. Kirby: Poyo! Godzilla: I'll do what I have to, I guess.... (Cut to Isle Delfino, where Mario lands the Mariocopter) Mario: Here we-a are! Time for my vacation! (Insert Mario sitting on a chair on the beach while drinking some milk from a coconut) Bowser: Hey Jr, come here! (Bowser Jr. comes in) Bowser Jr: Yeah dad Bowser: Go to Isle Delfino and disguise yourself as that shadowy version of Mario to ruin his reputation! Bowser Jr: You got it dad! (Bowser Jr. gets in the Koopa Clown Car and flies to Isle Delfino) Bowser: MWAHAHAHA (Bowser stubs his toe) AH FUCK! Sonic: Man, this is pretty boring... Banjo: I agree, but we gotta keep Bowser from causing mayhem somehow! Sonic: Good thing I brought my Dreamcast, I'm gonna hook it up and play some games. (Sonic hooks his Dreamcast up to a TV and starts playing it) (Suddenly, someone taps Sonic on the back) Sonic: Hmm? Banjo is that yo- (Someone then puts a bag over Sonic and traps him in it and runs away) Banjo: Hey Sonic, can I tell you some- huh? Sonic? Where'd he go? Eh, he's probably running around somewhere. (Cut back to Isle Delfino) Bowser Jr.: Alright, It's go time! (He puts on his bib and turns into Shadow Mario) Pianta: Hello there! How do you do? Shadow Mario: ... Pianta: What the- (Shadow Mario proceeds to beat him up) Shadow Mario: Nighty night, heheheheh! (Various bad deeds later) Mario: Ah...this is-a the li- IDPD: STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM! Mario: Huh? What are you-a talking abou- (Mario is then cuffed) Mario: WHAT THE HELL? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THOUGH! IDPD: Tell it to the judge! (Mario is thrown in the back of the IDPD Van) (Geno is seen observing Bowser watching TV from the window) Geno: I know you're up to something... (Geno feels a vibration from his pockets) Geno: Hello? Oh hey Mario, how are you doing? You got arrested? What for? You've been wrongly accused of several crimes? Oh no! They're letting you have a trial tomorrow and you need a lawyer? Don't worry, I know just the guy. *BEEP* (Cut to inside a dark room in Bowser's castle) Sonic: GAH! Where am I? Nabbit: You're in Bowser's castle, I kidnapped you and placed you here! Next up is that bear, puppet, marshmallow, and lizard! Sonic: You won't get away with this! Nabbit: I already have, AHAHHAAH! (Nabbit exits the room) Sonic: This is bad...I gotta find away outta here FAST! Luckily, "Fast" is my middle name. (Sonic keeps trying to break free, but to no avail.) Sonic: Okay, this may be a problem (Kirby is seen patrolling Toad Town, he then yawns) (But he then sees a sign saying "Free Food and runs to it, but then he is quickly knocked out) (Cut to Mario's jail cell) Mario: Why did I-a get arrested, anyway? IDPD: Are you stupid?! Mario: No, why. IDPD: You committed murder, robbery, arson, and you said that "Minjos are awesome!" Mario: I didn't do ANY of that! IDPD: How do you explain...THIS?! (the IDPD officer shows pictures of Shadow Mario's various exploits) Mario: THAT ISN'T ME! IDPD: I don't care! You're gonna be here for a looooooooooooong time Mario: Well this-a fucking sucks... Geno: Well, I called the lawyer, tomorrow is gonna be good. Wait, is that an anvi- (The anvil drops onto Geno, knocking him out) Nabbit: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Banjo: Where did everyone go? Kirby, Geno, and Sonic are nowhere to be found! Godzilla: I don't know...I was here the whole time. Kazooie: They're probably dead, no one liked them anyway... Banjo: KAZOOIE! WIP Category:Episodes